


Pride

by AlexisaFanST



Series: Seven Traits of Men [3]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-04-07 20:56:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19092982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisaFanST/pseuds/AlexisaFanST
Summary: Garak is good-natured... or is he?(inspired by one of my Tumblr posts)





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Collection of very short stories
> 
> Part of the "Deadly Sins Garak Bashir Fan Fest"
> 
> Where "Deadly" is meant literally...
> 
> Thank you so much ConceptaDecency for being my Beta!!!

Starfleet Headquarters, Intelligence Building, Risk Assessment Section.

 

A room with several rows of computers. Night. Only a few people, mostly male humans, working at random desks in silence.

 ** **Agent Weiss****  (loudly slapping his keyboard with both hands and turning to shout at another co-worker): I knew it! You owe me 10 credits Pete!

 **Agent Parker** (curious): Which space station?

 ** **Agent Weiss**** (typing furiously on his keyboard): Deep Space 9. I told you! The Cardassian is hitting on the twink! Here look at the report!

 

Agent Parker quietly reading on his screen:

 

Deep Space Nine Weekly Security Report

Sent by: Chief Security Officer Odo

Section 3.2.1. Cardassian suspicious activities:

1/ Break-in to Dr Bashir’s quarters with Cardassian override code (twice)

2/ Unauthorized access to the Infirmary’s duty roster with Cardassian hacking techniques (daily)

3/ Cardassian video surveillance device found in holosuite 3 (permanently allocated to racketball games)

4/ Cardassian spyware affecting 99.9% of the station’s replicators set to transmit an alert to an unidentified recipient whenever “tarkalean tea extra sweet” is ordered

5/ Cardassian sub-routine set to create artificial computer malfunctions whenever the dart board in Quark’s is activated

Volume of Cardassian suspicious activities compared to previous months: constant

Risk evaluation: close to none for the station, worrisome but not unusual for the station’s CMO

 

 **Agent Parker** (sighing): OK you win this one. But I insist, the Doc is straight. You can't convince me otherwise! 

 **Agent Weiss** : the ongoing bets at Quark's are in favor of the Cardassian. The Trill put 3 slips of latinum on him. She gives him 3 months to get the doctor in his bed.

 **Agent Parker:** she just wants to get rid of him... 

 **Agent Weiss** (reading the rest of the report): Oh my...Pete you'd better see this! There's a video of a racketball game attached (yelling) ANDREA COME OVER HERE WE HAVE A VIDEO OF THE TWINK!

 **Agent Andrea Smith** (from the other side of the room): WHICH ONE?

 **Agent Weiss** : DS9 CMO

 **Agent Smith** : COMIIIIING!

The 3 of them (staring at Agent Weiss' screen showing Julian in his close fitting racquetball outfit): OH WOAH! 

 **Agent Parker** : Ok Carl, you win that one too, there's no straight explanation for this! 

 

\---------------------

Two weeks later

Sisko's office

The Commander and Odo are going through different security matters. 

 **Sisko** : I must congratulate you Odo. Starfleet must be really impressed by your weekly reports: just this week I had two applications from the Risk Assessment bureau for the open position in your team. 

 **Odo** (snorting): I really don't understand why. They never bother to do anything about Quark or Garak.

 **Sisko** (smiling): You don't have any proof concerning Garak. But I see what you mean. I'm a bit surprised too. To tell you the truth, as long as I'm free to run the station as I wish, I won't complain. (a pause) Don't they ever ask for more detailed information?

 **Odo** : now that you mention it, last week I received a message from a certain agent Weiss. He wanted to know if we had additional footage of the video Garak took of Doctor Bashir practicing some Terran sport in the holosuite.

 **Sisko** (surprised): Garak did what?

 **Odo** (annoyed): Don't you even read my reports?

 **Sisko** (desperately trying to move on to another topic): Agent Weiss, you said? Let me look at it (searching through his pads) YES! That's it! He's asked for a transfer to the station. There's also a request from an Agent Parker. Let me send you their resumes. We can discuss this during our next briefing.

 

\---------------------- 

Several weeks later

Risk Assessment office

A dozen agents surrounding Agent Weiss, who is displaying a report on his computer. Several are eating popcorn.

 **Agent Weiss** : You won't believe it! Doctor Twink has gone to see Tain to get medical info to heal Garak!

 **Agent Smith** : You mean he went alone to Cardassian space to save his boyfriend? That's so romantic!

 **Agent Parker** : Hey! They're not dating...yet.... I'm not ready to give up on that bet! Why would a gorgeous twink sleep with a crazy paranoid old lizard?

 **Young Innocent Agent** : Who is Tain?

 **Agent Parker** (rolling his eyes): Don't you know anything? Tain is the head of the Obsidian Order.

 **Young Innocent Agent** (horrified): Shouldn't we warn someone upstairs? 

 **Agent Parker** (throwing popcorn at him): Are you crazy? I've asked for a transfer to DS9. If we warn the higher ups, I'll never get to meet Doctor Twink! Besides, who would entertain us if they start auditing the crazy junk wheel in space?

Everyone nods in agreement...

 **Agent Weiss** (triumphant): There's a video from the infirmary attached!

 **Young Innocent Agent** : How is this even possible? What about patient confidentiality?

Everyone laughs

 **Agent Parker** : Their head of security is a changeling from the Bajoran militia. He doesn't give a damn about Starfleet regulation.

 **Someone:** Bless the goo man.

 **Agent Weiss** (interrupting): Guys! Look at this! They're holding hands! 

 **Everyone:** Awwww.

 ** **Young Innocent Agent** **(almost regretful): Such a shame we don't have the sound.

 

\--------------------

Two weeks later

Garak's quarters

His computer screen on his desk is split in half: one for Odo's latest report, the other is a video feed of a Starfleet basement office.

 

Garak is sitting on a sofa. He's writing on a pad:

"Dear Agent Parker

Thank you for your interest in DS9 and your recent application for the position of Senior Security Officer.

We have reviewed with interest your application but have decided at this time to pursue other candidates who we believe are more suitably qualified for this position.

We thank you for your interest and wish you every success in your search for a rewarding position.

Best Regards

DS9 Human Resources Department"

\--------------------

A week later

Sisko's office. Sisko and Odo's weekly meeting

 

 **Odo** : Have you heard? Something really strange happened in Starfleet headquarters! In the Risk Assessment office we discussed some time ago.

 **Sisko** (curious): No, I haven't heard anything.

 **Odo** : All the computers in the room exploded at the same time during night shift.

 **Sisko** : Any casualties?

 **Odo** : Fortunately no. But that was a close call. That's the strange part. According to witnesses, the staff was gathered around one desk reading a long distance transmission when an agent yelled "they don't have a Human Ressources Department!!!" and they all fled the room.

 **Sisko** : How odd!

 **Odo** : You know what's even stranger?

 **Sisko** : No?

 **Odo** : Starfleet IT Department found a Cardassian virus in what was left of one of the computers.

\--------------------

Garak's quarters

 

Garak is on his couch sipping Kanar.

 

 **Garak** (to himself): I may be good-natured but I still have my pride.

 


End file.
